The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0011’.
‘VEAZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red and white bi-colored flowers, medium-dark yellow-green foliage, good branching and vigor, with a semi-trailing habit.
‘VEAZ0011’ originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation in August 2008 on a plant growing in a field trial in Gilroy, Calif. The mutation was found on the proprietary plant designated ‘Lan Reda07’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,986, with solid red flower color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial mutation selection in August 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.